


Бегущий человек

by Andre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роуд-стори о двух людях, решивших сбежать от мира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— А теперь новости светской жизни...

Кассирша прибавила громкости. Телевизор заверещал на весь супермаркет.

— ...Бранджелина снова висит на волоске. Друзья семейства Джоли-Питт сообщили, что вчера между супругами прогремел очередной скандал. Ходят слухи, что актёры уже уладили все имущественные вопросы и объявят о разводе в ближайшее время. Представители Джоли всё отрицают и называют слухи о разводе «полной чепухой». Так это или нет — покажет время. Мы будем держать вас в курсе всех новостей звёздной жизни.

Кассирша, чутко прислушиваясь к телевизору, мстительно цокнула языком.

Шёл пятый час утра. Она уже заснула бы, если бы не светские новости. Кассирша протерла глаза ладонью. Под веками шуршала засушливая пустыня.

— Так ей и надо, этой Джоли...

Проклятая смена, она кончится когда-нибудь или нет? Кассирша подумывала выйти покурить и взять кофе из автомата, но подошёл покупатель. Среди ночи обычно приходили за презервативами. Покупатель положил на ленту сэндвич в одноразовом контейнере, пачку сигарет и пятилитровую бутылку воды.

— Четырнадцать девяносто девять, — отчиталась она.

— Кредитки принимаете?

— Давайте.

Из заднего кармана джинсов он достал пухлый кошелёк и целую вечность перебирал два десятка банковских карт. Она без интереса разглядывала его дутый пуховик, дешёвую бейсболку и солнечные очки.

Господи боже, да ночь же на дворе. Какой придурок носит солнечные очки ночью?

Наконец он справился, протянул ей визу, она по привычке скользнула взглядом по карточке. Моргнула. Перечитала. Опять моргнула.

— Фасс-бен-дер?

Кассирша подняла глаза и остолбенело смотрела, как он лезет за паспортом во внутренний карман куртки.

— Вы... Майкл Фассбендер?

— Да. Вот.

Минуту она мяла в руках ирландский потрёпанный паспорт и разглядывала лицо, заросшее густой рыжей щетиной. Выражения не было — ни хорошего, ни плохого. От изумления кассирша даже рот приоткрыла. Покупатель терпеливо ждал, сунув руки в карманы куртки.

— Пин-код вводить?

— А?

— Пин-код.

Укутался в свою дешманскую куртку по самые уши, досадливо подумала кассирша. Хоть бы дюйм голой кожи оставил, одним глазком поглядеть... На ум пришли кадры из фильма «Стыд». Кассирша порозовела и пододвинула картридер.

— Сюда.

Он постучал пальцами по кнопкам. Какие пальцы. Она видела такие только в кино.

— По... вы... вы правда тот самый Фассбендер?

Широкая твёрдая челюсть, скрытая щетиной, методично пережёвывала жвачку.

— Угу.

— А-хре-неть.

Он неловко пожал плечами.

— Слушайте, я... я... вы не могли бы...

— Давайте ручку.

— Ч-чего?

— Ручку дайте. Распишусь.

Под его безразличным взглядом она остро ощутила собственное несовершенство — вспомнила, что так и не похудела к лету, что на ней рваные колготки, трусы пора выбросить, а на туфлях давным-давно стоптался каблук.

Знать бы заранее, что случится такая встреча. Тут бы она расфуфырилась: и серьги выходные нацепила, и платье в горошек, купленное на свадьбу сестры, и ещё туфли на шпильке, неудобные, зато парадные. Волосы бы уложила наверх, замазала бы прыщ на подбородке, и не за кассой бы сидела, а сияла бы в дверях, как звезда с ковровой дорожки.

Ей-богу, как звезда.

Вместо этого она сидит тут в растянутом свитере и заляпанном фартуке с эмблемой супермаркета, красная и потная от волнения, и тычется ручкой в ладонь Майкла Фассбендера. От ручки на его ладони остался неопрятный чёрный след.

— Сейчас-сейчас... бумажку найду, погодите...

Засуетилась, дёрнулась, вскочила со стула. Он ждал, рассеянно сжимая в руке пачку сигарет. Она шлёпнула перед ним салфетку.

— Меня зовут Джессика.

Он быстро и неразборчиво вывел: «Джессике с пожеланиями удачи» и расписался.

— А вот ещё для моей сестры Линды.

Вторая салфетка: «Линде с пожеланиями удачи».

— И подруге. Саре, — доверительно сказала она, подталкивая третью салфетку.

Руки у неё вспотели, и салфетка была влажная. Майкл Фассбендер попытался опять накарябать свои «пожелания удачи», но порвал салфетку пополам. Кассирша с готовностью протянула ему следующую.

— Знаете, мы с подружкой ходили на ваш... этот... ну этот фильм, где вы голый ходите... Ужасно понравилось. Так красиво.

Сказала и покраснела опять — ещё гуще, сильнее, унизительным помидорным оттенком. Он кивнул, дописал «Саре с пожеланиями удачи», сунул сэндвич в карман куртки и забрал бутыль с водой. Она вдруг сообразила, что сейчас он смоется, и в последней надежде выкрикнула:

— А можно с вами сфотографироваться?

Свободной рукой он снял очки и взглянул на неё в упор. Глаза были уставшие и холодные, в мелкой сетке морщинок.

— Нет.

Она глядела ему в спину ошарашенно и обиженно: с виду нормальный мужик, а оказалось — тот ещё фрукт. Такой же, как остальные.

На выходе из супермаркета он чиркнул зажигалкой, задымил и выдохнул дым в низкое хмурое небо. Зажал сигарету зубами и надел перчатки, затем достал кошелёк, вытащил кредитку и разломал надвое. Куски кредитки он с удовольствием бросил в мусорное ведро.

Затянулся ещё раз, выдохнул и пошёл к чёрному внедорожнику на стоянке. Пятилитровый бутыль в руке раскачивался и бил его по коленям.

 

* * *

 

По хайвэям он почти не ездил. Не тянуло. Забрался в глушь и полз со скоростью сорок миль в час по однополосной извилистой дороге вдоль меловой горы. Гора, рассыпавшаяся белыми ломтями, улеглась среди вздыбленных полей и там мирно спала, укрытая низко ползущим туманом. Он ехал и ехал, а гора не кончалась.

Начался дождь — долгий и слабый, липнущий к лобовому стеклу влажной ледяной пылью. Майкл съехал на обочину и двадцать минут смотрел, как фермер сгоняет овец с поля. Овцы — пухлые, крепкие, потяжелевшие от воды, — бились друг о друга тёплыми молочными боками.

Пока глядел на них, вспоминал Ирландию — зелёную, заливную, с плавными холмами, похожими на женскую грудь. Ирландия — женщина, смелая дикарка с острым языком и буйным нравом. Сплошные сочные формы за каждым поворотом.

Фермер созывал овец. Вокруг крутилась глупая счастливая собака и радостно подгоняла стадо. Майкл съел сэндвич, вытер губы ладонью, завёл машину и поехал.

На подъезде к маленькому валийскому городу с непроизносимым названием Майкл вспомнил, что скоро кончится бензин. Он остановился у заправки, рассчитался наличными и сунул «пистолет» в бак. Пока бензин лился, Майкл достал из багажника канистру.

Дождь возмужал. Теперь это не мокрая пыль, а настоящий уэльский ливень — тяжёлый, шумный, стоящий сплошной стеной. Майкл залил полный бак, наполнил канистру и отъехал от бензоколонки.

Стихия роптала. Ливень тёк сплошной рекой по ровной дороге. Зелёные поля слева от заправки промокли насквозь. Город, что начинался справа, природа тоже не пощадила. В машине Майклу было тепло и сухо, но он всё равно включил обогреватель.

Вдруг постучали.

Майкл неохотно спустил стекло на пару дюймов, и струи ледяного дождя тут же потекли в салон.

— Мужик, ты меня не подхватишь?

Незнакомец приплясывал от холода. Майкл посмотрел на него: мужик как мужик.

— Ты автостопщик?

— Йап. 

Ну и рожа... Весь в точку, в родинку. Посыпан веснушками, как корицей. Даже интересно теперь — если слизнуть, на языке останется остропряный вкус? Майкл медленно, через силу размышлял о всякой ерунде.

— Да думай уже быстрее! — в сердцах вскрикнул парень. — Я же все яйца себе отморожу.

Майкл поднял брови, но за огромными очками и щетиной парень не заметил мимики.

— Ну хочешь, заплачу чем-нибудь. Денег, правда, дать не смогу.

— Если денег нет, как же ты заплатишь?

— Как-как. Отсосу за проезд, блядь. Подхватишь или нет?

— Что я с тобой подхвачу? Герпес?

— Да пошел ты.

— Ладно. Бывай.

Майкл поднял стекло. Парень за стеклом опомнился и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. Волосы прилипли к лицу, одежда вся потемнела и пропиталась водой, и даже рюкзак за спиной, кажется, промок безнадёжно — хоть выжимай.

На заправке больше не было никого.

— Ну пожалуйста! — вскрикнул автостопщик, активно жестикулируя. Майкл так и не понял, что он пытался этим показать.

Вышел из машины, тут же вымок, забрал рюкзак и закинул в багажник. Будь прокляты голубые молящие глаза.

— Садись давай. Только не смей мне отсасывать.

— Окей, буду держать себя в руках.

Майкл дождался, пока парень шмякнется на соседнее сиденье, завёл машину и поехал дальше. Обогреватель уютно жужжал.

 

* * *

 

Первые десять минут пути автостопщик молчал и клацал зубами. Майкл кивнул на бардачок.

— Там термос. Достань.

Парень подергал бардачок и вытащил термос. Отвинтив крышку, он плеснул в неё горячий чай и стал пить мелкими глотками. Обжигая язык, он щурился и мало-помалу приходил в себя. Пальцы дрожали от холода. Должно быть, он долго простоял на этой заправке в ожидании доброй души.

Майкл спросил себя: а добрая ли я душа?

Поискал ответ и ничего не придумал.

Ехал, смотрел на дорогу. Время от времени мимо проплывали заплутавшие водители, шуганые и медленные, перепуганные природой так же, как Майкл. Дождь застилал дорогу плотной пеленой. Пришлось снизить скорость и включить противотуманки. Мощные фары внедорожника уверенно и сыто прорезали пелену дождя.

Майкл заметил, что его исподтишка разглядывают. Автостопщик сидел смирно и время от времени украдкой поглядывал на Майкла, запакованного с головы до ног: бейсболка, очки, свитер с высоким горлом, под ним ещё водолазка, дальше плотные джинсы, и даже на руках перчатки, а на заднем сиденье — дутая куртка. Размышляет, не напоролся ли на психа, догадался Майкл.

Он и сам побаивался. Не боятся только дураки.

— Я Джеймс, — сказал автостопщик.

— Ясно.

Молчали минуты две, потом автостопщик не выдержал.

— А ты не хочешь сказать, как тебя зовут?

— Не хочу.

— Да брось, — он улыбнулся. — Ты же не хикки какой-нибудь... Нормальный вроде мужик. Или хикки?

— Не знаю.

— Но имя-то у тебя есть?

Майкл пожал плечами.

— Есть.

— И какое? — допытывался Джеймс.

Вот же чёрт. Прицепился, как клещ. Щипцами не оторвёшь.

— Майкл.

— Ну слава богу. На дорогах Южного Уэльса полным-полно придурков.

— Угу.

— Я уж думал, ты на всю башку больной. Имени своего не помнишь и все дела. Прикинь, просыпаешься утром, а кто ты — без понятия. Левша, правша. Женщин любишь или мужиков. Сколько тебе лет. Откуда ты и куда идёшь. Кем работаешь. Что умеешь. Есть ли у тебя дети. Ничего не помнишь. Такая лажа.

— Угу.

— Эй, да оторвись ты. Сидишь тут, молчишь... Давай хоть поиграем во что-нибудь.

— Мне нравится игра в молчанку.

Джеймс налил себе ещё чая.

— Так и знал, что ты из этих.

— Из каких?

— Этих, — объяснил Джеймс, сделал широкий жест и пролил чай на свои потрёпанные джинсы. — Которым в игры не играй, мысли не думай и трава не расти.

— Я вообще-то веду машину, — сказал Майкл.

— Ты же не ртом её ведёшь. Можно и поболтать.

— Давай проясним сейчас. Я не в настроении болтать.

Джеймс закатил глаза.

— А поспать у тебя в машине можно или тоже запрещено?

— Спать можно. Только одеяла нет и подушки.

— К чертям.

Джеймс подёргал какой-то рычаг, отодвинул кресло и наклонил спинку. С наслаждением разлёгся, бесцеремонно забрал дутую куртку Майкла, сложил и сунул под голову. Через минуту он уже сопел.

Майкл посмотрел на него и подумал: вот бы мне тоже так легко и блаженно спать.

 

* * *

 

Ближе к ночи Майкл свернул с дороги на обочину, а потом съехал в поле. Вышел, закурил, прислонился к капоту. В машине всё ещё посапывал автостопщик. Майкл не хотел его будить.

Чем южнее, тем охотнее наступает ночь. Вспомнил Италию: там темнота набрасывается на землю так стремительно, что кажется, будто дня не было. Люди выдумали солнце, голубое небо и дневной свет, чтобы не бояться огромного космоса над макушкой. Уэльс не Италия, но ночью в здешних полях темно, как в могиле. Небо запелёнато в плотные облака — даже звёзд не видно.

Докурил, выбросил сигарету, разложил кресло в машине и, не раздеваясь, лёг спать. Ничего не снилось. Не звенел телефон. Блаженное счастье без звуков и картинок. Так и выглядит преисподняя — темная, холодная яма без начала и без конца. Игривый космос, точно громадная чёрная кошка, норовит поиграться с тобой и съесть.

И ты уже почти согласен.

— Срань, срань, срань!

Майкл разлепил глаза. Темнота отступила. Попутчик ругался себе под нос и тряс правой рукой. Майкл сел.

— Что случилось?

— Твой проклятый бардачок прищемил мне палец.

— Зачем ты полез в бардачок?

— Хотел найти что-нибудь на завтрак.

— Ничего нет.

— Это я уже понял, — сердито ответил попутчик. — Ты вообще жрёшь что-нибудь?

Как этого парня зовут? Джеймс вроде бы. Да, точно Джеймс. Майкл привёл кресло в нормальное положение, вышел из машины и с наслаждением размял ноги. Было часов одиннадцать. Дождь прошёл и оставил влажную перину на изумрудной траве.

Из багажника Майкл вытащил бутыль с водой, снял перчатки и попытался налить воды в ладонь. Попутчик выпрыгнул из машины и отобрал бутыль.

— Дай сюда, помогу... Вот что ты за человек — спишь в очках, машину ведёшь в очках. Умываться тоже в них будешь?

Майкл низко опустил голову и не ответил. Ему вдруг стали чертовски интересны огромные рыжие ботинки Джеймса — нелепые, как у клоуна.

— Да что у тебя там? Жуткие фингалы? Немыслимые уродства?

Майкл снял очки, обречённо ожидая: сейчас попутчик вздрогнет. Они все вздрагивали, когда узнавали. Минуту назад обращались с ним как с равным, и вдруг на лице проступала смесь восторга и заискивания. И ничего уже не было как прежде.

Они узнавали Майкла, и в эту минуту Майкл переставал быть человеком.

Джеймс почему-то не вздрогнул.

— Эк я промазал. Ты, оказывается, красавчик.

— Спасибо, — сказал Майкл.

Он подставил руки ковшиком. Джеймс наклонил бутыль и налил воды. Майкл умылся, растирая холодной водой кожу на лбу и щеках. Отряхнулся, как собака. В щетине запутались капли. Джеймс тоже умылся, фыркая и стуча зубами.

— Ну и холодрыга. Рванули куда-нибудь, надо пожрать.

Сели в машину и поехали, петляя по изгибистым дорогам. Города в Британии понатыканы близко друг к другу. Маленькие провинциальные городишки, сплошь старые, с церквями и улочками, мощёнными камнем. Вокруг холмы и старые таблички.

— У тебя навигатор есть? — спросил Джеймс.

Майкл помотал головой.

— А телефон?

Последний раз Майкл включал мобильный три дня назад. Одна смска от Маккуина: «Ты живой?» и сто двадцать шесть пропущенных вызовов от агентов, журналистов и ассистентов всех мастей. С тех пор включать телефон ему расхотелось.

Через триста метров они нашли маленькую закусочную. Джеймсу понравилось специальное предложение: омлет с беконом за девяносто девять пенсов. Майклу понравилась пустота и отсутствие людей. Они сели за столик, купили два омлета и кофе. Майкл опять нацепил очки.

Утолив первый голод и прожевав омлет, Джеймс облизнул губы и сказал:

— Ну давай. Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе.

— В другой раз.

— Да бро-о-о-сь. Я же должен знать о тебе хоть что-нибудь.

— Зачем?

— А вдруг ты маньяк? — предположил Джеймс. — Увезёшь в глушь и изнасилуешь меня монтировкой. А я и знать не знаю.

— Во-первых, у меня нет монтировки.

— Монтировку всегда можно купить, — наставительно сказал Джеймс. — В каждом городе сейчас есть отличный строительный магазин.

Майкл подумал-подумал и мысленно согласился.

— Если бы я хотел изнасиловать тебя монтировкой, я бы уже это сделал.

— Не фа-а-акт. Может быть, у тебя затмения.

— У меня что?

— Ну, затмения. Как у Нормана Бейтса из «Психо». Я в детстве смотрел. Там, короче, чувак с виду паинька, а вдруг как нахлынет — и сразу бежит наряжаться в свою мамашу, надевает платье с париком и режет красивых женщин в ванной.

— Знаю, я смотрел Хичкока.

— Классный фильм, — сказал Джеймс. — Хотя я кино особо не увлекаюсь. В детстве вот «Стартрэком» фанател, а потом повзрослел и даже в кино ходить перестал.

Майкл подумал: так вот в чём дело.

— А ты кино любишь?

— Очень, — признался Майкл.

— И что сейчас снимают? — спросил Джеймс.

— Много хорошего.

Джеймс пожал плечами, поковырялся в тарелке и спохватился.

— Я совсем забыл. Мы пытались выяснить, маньяк ты или нет.

— Мы ничего не пытались выяснить. Это ты пытался, — ответил Майкл и отхлебнул кофе. — А я про себя и так знаю, что я не маньяк.

— Это совершенно неубедительно, — возмутился Джеймс. — Если бы ты был маньяком, ты бы именно так и отпирался. Ни один психопат в жизни в этом не признается.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, специалист по психопатам? Тебя уже увозили в глушь и насиловали монтировкой?

— Пока нет.

Джеймс немного помолчал и спросил:

— Неужели у тебя и впрямь нет монтировки?

— Нет.

— И гаечного ключа?

— Нет.

— У тебя вообще хоть какие-нибудь инструменты есть? Как ты по дорогам-то ездишь? Вдруг сломаешься.

— Ну... У меня есть домкрат, — вспомнил Майкл.

Джеймс поморщился.

— Домкрат — это как-то чересчур.

— Расслабься. Домкратом никого не изнасилуешь.

— Что верно, то верно.

Майкл допил кофе и с сожалением посмотрел в пустую чашку.

Что со мной не так? Почему я сижу в этой дыре, разговариваю о маньяках и монтировках с каким-то психом и пью говённый кофе так, будто это амброзия?

— А ты-то чем занимаешься? — спросил он вслух.

— Путешествую, — туманно ответил Джеймс. — Смотрю мир.

— То есть ничем не занимаешься.

— Смотрите-ка, — язвительно отозвался он. — И кто мне это говорит? Социопат с домкратом?

— По крайней мере, у меня есть тачка.

— Почём мне знать — вдруг ты её угнал.

Майкл рассмеялся. Джеймс некоторое время с интересом его разглядывал. Взгляд был живой, въедливый, любопытный и безжалостный. Такой мужик никого не пощадит — лицо откровенное, почти похабное, речь без тормозов, юмор язвительный и разящий.

Майкл с удивлением подумал: надо же, а я ведь давно ни с кем толком не разговаривал. Кроме этого хлыща.

— Сними очки, — попросил Джеймс. — Не могу разговаривать со своим отражением в стёклах.

— Мне нравится быть в очках.

— Ну сними-и-и.

Майкл поддался, снял очки и положил рядом с тарелкой.

— Так лучше, — похвалил Джеймс. — Хоть в людские глаза погляжу.

— Забыл спросить, куда именно тебя надо подбросить.

Джеймс почесал подбородок.

— А хрен бы знал. Ты вот куда едешь?

— На север, — расплывчато сказал Майкл. По правде сказать, он тоже не знал, куда направляется. Главное — ехать. Если ты движешься, то однажды обязательно куда-нибудь придёшь.

— Тогда и мне туда же, — кивнул Джеймс. — Ну что, попросим счёт?

Подошла официантка. Они расплатились и собрались уходить. На выходе официантка вдруг подбежала к Майклу с бумажкой. Он подумал, что ошибся с оплатой, но она вдруг сказала с жеманной улыбкой:

— Можно автограф?

Он вспомнил, что снимал очки, и мысленно проклял себя за это.

— Давайте.

Джеймс застыл и, прищурившись, недоверчиво глядел, как Майкл расписывается на бумажке. Официантка молола какую-то бессвязную ерунду. Потом подошла вторая, а следом за ней и хозяин заведения — дородный мужчина под полтинник. Майкл расписался везде, где они просили, молча развернулся и пошёл к машине. Бейсболку низко надвинул на лоб, руки упаковал в перчатки и сунул в карманы. Джеймс плюхнулся на своё место, они тронулись.

Через десять минут Джеймс требовательно спросил:

— Кто ты такой?

— Никто.

— Почему эти люди просили у тебя автограф?

— Ни почему.

— Ты что, знаменитость? Что ты сделал?

— Ничего.

Сначала Майкл отвечал, потом перестал. Но Джеймс не успокаивался. За окном проплывали пейзажи, а он упорно талдычил:

— Ты какой-то спортсмен? Ты политик? Ты певец? Актёр? Режиссёр? Танцор? Серфингист? Магнат? Ты знаменитый аферист? Ты Джеймс Бонд? Ты лучше всех играешь в покер? Ты великий сыщик? Ты известный повар? Ты ведёшь автомобильную передачу? Ты умеешь глазом открывать бутылки? Ты тусовщик? Писатель? Поэт? Лётчик? Военный генерал? Ты президент маленькой гордой страны? Ты принц Монако? Ты программист, взломавший базы МИ-6? Ты гей-активист? Ты спас ребёнка из пожара, и тебя показали по Би-Би-Си?

— Заткнись, — попросил Майкл. — Ради всего святого, заткнись и не действуй мне на нервы.

— Мужик, ты меня огорчаешь. Я думал, мы друзья, — сказал Джеймс. — Я к тебе уже почти привязался.

— И напрасно, — устало ответил Майкл. — Ты хороший парень, но друзья мне сейчас не нужны.

— А, по-моему, очень нужны. Ты совсем одичал.

— Ну и пусть.

— Для начала нужно побриться.

— Отстань от меня.

— И ожить.

— Не хочу.

Но Джеймс не слушал.


	2. Chapter 2

Юг они давно оставили позади, и аграрный центр Уэльса тоже подходил к концу. Начался национальный парк Сноудония с его сланцевыми скалами, туристами и порогами. После Южного Уэльса впечатление было странное — будто в привычную овечью пастораль и зелёные луга кто-то щедро насыпал пепла.

Проплывая мимо отвесных скал, они некоторое время любовались величием мрачной природы. Но мрачность Джеймс не любил. Он включил радио. Крутили глупую песню из семидесятых.

— Сбереги все свои поцелуи для меня-я-я! — азартно подпевал Джеймс.

Как оказалось, он принадлежал к той породе попутчиков, у которых нет ни голоса, ни слуха, и они ужасно любят петь.

— Ты, наверное, и в караоке зависать любишь? — спросил Майкл, перекрикивая.

— Я пою великолепно, — доверительно сказал Джеймс. — Не плачь, детка, не пла-а-ачь!

Несколько минут Майкл усердно пытался набычиться. Ничего не вышло. Джеймс орал, а Майкл улыбался. И даже сам начал подпевать.

Так и ехали: два дурака, горланящие попсу из семидесятых. Песня кончилась, Джеймс откашлялся и сказал:

— Вот видишь, не такой уж ты и пропащий.

— Спасибо, удружил.

— Но точно не певец.

— Почему это?

— Поёшь хреново, — честно сказал Джеймс.

— Я? — изумился Майкл. — Я пою хреново? Да ты себя-то слышал? Тебя и без пения понять трудно. Жуёшь слова, как картошку.

— Это называется сексуальный акцент.

— Это называется шотландская деревня.

— Ну и что. Ты просто фишку не сечёшь. Некоторым женщинам такое нравится.

— Серьёзно? — развеселился Майкл. — Это каким же — глухим?

Джеймс насупился и показал ему средний палец.

— Ну всё, всё, ты меня уел, — сказал Майкл. — Против такой аргументации я бессилен.

— Да иди ты.

К ужину Майкл вспомнил, что последний раз они ели утром, а вода и сигареты скоро кончатся. В одном из посёлков близ горного хребта Майкл отыскал магазин. Перед магазином толпилась горстка туристов, оживлённо тыча друг другу в нос открытки с видами Сноудонии. Майкл тягостно посмотрел на них. Этот тип людей он узнавал на расстоянии. Так загнанный зверь чует псарню.

— Ну? — поторопил Джеймс. — В магазин идём или как?

— Сходи один.

— Что?

— Я говорю, сходи один. А я тебе денег дам.

Джеймс непонимающе посмотрел на Майкла, на толпу туристов и снова на Майкла.

— Ты шутишь, что ли? Ты это... из-за них?

Майкл чиркнул зажигалкой и закурил. Поправил очки и поплотнее затянул чёрные перчатки, не оставив даже полоски голой кожи на запястье.

— Что у тебя в башке творится, старик?

— Я дам тебе денег, — повторил он.

— Да не в деньгах дело, — раздосадованно сказал Джеймс.

— Либо я дам тебе денег, и ты сходишь в магазин, или мы никуда не пойдём и останемся голодными.

Джеймс немного посидел, тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

— Ладно. Но если тебя настигнет приступ социофобии, не уезжай, пожалуйста. Я скоро вернусь.

— Хорошо, — согласился Майкл.

Мягко хлопнула дверь машины. Майкл смотрел, как Джеймс удаляется в своём нелепом дождевике. С собой он зачем-то взял термос. Его спина ещё несколько секунд маячила, потом скрылась за дверью магазина. Осталась только толпа туристов у входа, и эта толпа оживлённо галдела. Сквозь открытое окно Майкл слышал обрывки их разговора.

— ...и Ленни удалось пробиться аж в первый ряд! А после спектакля он даже проник в гримёрку!

— Вы же знаете Ленни — его никакая охрана не остановит.

— Его можно понять — это же не кто-нибудь, а сам Камбэрбэтч. Журнал «Эмпайр» назвал его самым сексуальным актёром современности...

— И что Камбэрбэтч?

— Я, по правде сказать, думаю, что он похож на лошадь. Тот, кто назвал его первым номером, просто не имеет вкуса. Как можно сравнивать Камбэрбэтча, например, с Фассбендером? Восьмое место? Они что, не смотрели «Стыд»?

— Говорят, у этого парня восемь дюймов.

— А я слышала, что девять. Одна моя знакомая даже делала скриншоты и замеряла.

— ...но чёрные кудри Камбэрбэтча просто отпад!

— Да он рыжий, это всё грим.

— А вы видели фотки из «Сандей», где он с подружкой? Она никакая. Просто позор.

— Хотя бы не та корова, с которой повсюду шляется этот... как его... имя забыла. Папарацци засняли её на пляже, и там вся задница в целлюлите. Постеснялась бы показываться в таком виде.

— ...эта сучка просто его не ценит. Расквасят ей когда-нибудь морду — будет знать.

Майкл поднял стекло, закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Какой-то другой, отчуждённой частью сознания он вдруг сообразил, что руки мелко трясутся.

Дыши, сказал он себе.

Дыши ровно и не останавливайся.

Вот так. Молодец. Дыши ещё.

Открылась дверь, Джеймс плюхнулся на соседнее сиденье и пошуршал пакетом.

— Я купил много вкусного. Будешь кетчуп?

Повернул голову, и весёлый настрой мигом сдуло.

— Эй, старик. Ты как?

— Никак, — прохрипел Майкл. — Давай уедем отсюда.

Джеймс взглянул на трясущиеся руки Майкла и осторожно спросил:

— Вести сможешь?

— Смогу.

Майкл с преувеличенной осторожностью выехал со стоянки, развернулся и вдарил по газам. Джеймс некоторое время смотрел, как счётчик скорости набирает обороты, потом спокойно произнёс:

— Тш-ш-ш. Тормози.

Майкл сбросил скорость и понял, что даже не заметил дорожных знаков. Городок иссяк. Вот опять началось поле. В полях ему легчало.

Он съехал на обочину, вывалился из машины и стоял, опёршись о капот. Джеймс тоже вышел, тронул его за плечо и протянул сигарету.

— На, покури.

Майкл закурил. Дым во рту ощущался горько и горячо. Джеймс сунул руки в карманы джинсов и носком ботинка поддел камушки гравия на обочине.

— И давно это с тобой?

— Бывает.

— К кому-нибудь обращался?

— Имеешь в виду мозгоправа?

— Ну.

— Я ничем не болен. Просто устал.

— Если так, можно хотя бы с другом побалакать. Душу отвести и всё такое. У тебя есть друзья?

Майкл пожал плечами.

— Есть. Только я пока не хочу их видеть.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Джеймс.

— Они из того мира, который сделал из меня социопата с домкратом, — вяло отшутился Майкл.

Джеймс нахмурился и тоже закурил. Было видно, что сигарету в руки он берёт редко.

— Что ж это у тебя за мир такой дикий.

— Большой и страшный.

— Не страшнее моего.

Они встретились взглядами, и Джеймс усмехнулся.

Временами Майкл пытался вспомнить, когда всё пошло не так. Это было похоже на попытку поймать туман. Воспоминания просачивались сквозь пальцы. Он помнил только, что однажды на очередной красной дорожке, давая сотый по счёту автограф, он вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то тянет его за край пиджака. Майкл обернулся и увидел девушку, перегнувшуюся через заграждение. Через секунду он понял, что она только что оторвала его боковой карман.

После случая с девушкой к Майклу приставили охрану. Чёрные люди в чёрных костюмах. Лица были разные, но сливались в одно. Поначалу он пытался заговорить с ними, но они лишь величественно молчали и почтительно кивали в ответ на любое слово. Скоро он перестал их замечать. На выездных промо-турах они бродили следом, как рассеянные тени. Куски пиджака больше никто не отдирал.

Ещё помнил звонок из благотворительной организации: здравствуйте, вы не могли бы пожертвовать нам пару своих рубашек? Он неловко спросил, зачем. Женский голос по ту сторону трубки сказал: вещи знаменитостей очень хорошо продаются. Вы что, никогда не слышали про аукционы с нижним бельём Монро? Он молчал, и женщина деловито добавила: только не стирайте рубашки перед отправкой.

Агенты звонили и спрашивали: ты и впрямь хочешь сняться в этом странном фильме? Хочешь купить эту машину? Хочешь отдохнуть в этом отеле? Пообедать в таком ресторане?

Я всё знаю, но ты тоже пойми: Фассбендер — это бренд. От этого бренда вырастут прибыли и сборы. Мы должны быть ответственны за продукт, который помечен такой печатью.

Он кивал, как болванчик.

Что-то стало с его жизнью... Где-то она пошла не так, свернула на перекрёстке и превратилась в листовки, наклейки, обложки и строчки из интервью.

Это не я, понял однажды Майкл, увидев мужественное небритое лицо на первой газетной полосе. Когда-то это было мною, но уже нет. Газета сияла в печатном киоске и расходилась умопомрачительным тиражом. Писали несусветную чушь. Журналист взял за основу десяток разнокалиберных интервью и на скорую руку склепал жёлтенький материальчик. Переврал три четверти слов. Зачем-то про отца с матерью написал. Про женщин. Их было не так уж много, но журналист утроил цифру и всё расписал со смаком — любо-дорого смотреть.

Конечно, не забыл про девять дюймов и забабашил отменные кадры из «Стыда».

Тошнота подступила к горлу.

Дыши, говорил себе Майкл, тщательно скрываясь за ворохом одежды, очками, щетиной, бейсболками, тонированными стёклами и полями. Это не помогало.

Не думай. Просто продолжай дышать.

— Чаю хочешь?

Майкл опомнился.

— Что?

— Чаю, — повторил Джеймс, сел на траву за обочиной и потряс термосом. — Я попросил девушку в магазине налить нам кипятка.

— И она налила?

— Ну конечно, налила. Я же обаяшка. Как такому откажешь? — Джеймс подмигнул. Майкл вымученно улыбнулся в ответ. — Ладно, давай не кисни. Я купил бургеры. А на случай, если ты травоядное, взял ещё авокадо.

— Авокадо? — переспросил Майкл. — Их же только в салат.

— Не вытрёпывайся, он очень вкусный и в сыром виде. Замечательный авокадо. Будешь?

— Давай уж лучше бургер.

— Так и знал, — удовлетворённо сказал Джеймс, протянул Майклу бургер в бумажной обёртке и с наслаждением вгрызся в свой. — Ммм, говядина...

Майкл тоже сел на землю, развернул обёртку и принюхался. Пахло вкусно.

— Тут не каффая-нибуффь нифщастная куффица, а самое нафтоящее мяфо!

— Прожуй сначала.

Джеймс прожевал.

— Мне в детстве говорили, что говядина лечит любую душевную рану, а при длительном употреблении дарует бессмертие.

— Ты что, вырос среди сектантов?

— Сам ты сектант. Мелешь какую-то фигню.

Джеймс откусил ещё и зажмурился. На него было очень смешно смотреть.

— Куда дальше поедем?

— Не знаю, — сказал Майкл. — Куда угодно.

— Думаю, нам надо найти какой-нибудь отель и переночевать там.

Майкл настороженно притих. Джеймс поймал его настроение и успокаивающе сказал:

— Не дёргайся. Никто там тебя не сожрёт. Просто надо поспать нормально, помыться и побриться.

— Бриться я не буду.

— Будешь-будешь. Неандертальцы вышли из моды давным-давно.

— Я же сказал, что не буду.

— Хочешь зарасти, как монах-отшельник?

— Точно. Именно этого я и хочу.

Джеймс доел свой бургер, неуклюже глотнул воды из бутыля и неожиданно мягким тоном сказал:

— Послушай, я не в курсе, что у тебя за прибабах и с чем он связан... Я, типа, уже понял, что люди тебя узнают, а ты от этого не в восторге. Может, ты убил какого-нибудь террориста, все рады, а тебя это мучает. По ночам вскакиваешь и видишь, как пуля вспарывает его башку, как консервную банку.

— Никого я не убивал.

— Жаль, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Хорошая была бы история... Но шутка в том, что это не дело. Если тебе кто-то не нравится, кто-то охамел или лезет в твою жизнь, ты всегда можешь его послать.

— Это не тот случай.

— Почему? — он фыркнул. — Меня-то ты посылаешь.

— Ты — это другое.

— Типа избранный, что ли?

Майкл усмехнулся.

— Похоже на то.

— Круто, — сказал Джеймс.

 

* * *

Хозяйка маленького отеля глядела на них исподлобья.

— Свободна только одна комната.

— В ней есть душ? — спросил Джеймс, разглядывая пасторальные шторки в горошек, деревянную стойку, Библию и стеклянную банку для чаевых.

На банке было написано: «Щедрость украшает человека». В лице хозяйки щедрости не было ни грамма.

— Душ есть, — сказала она, неприязненно разглядывая заляпанные джинсы Джеймса и хмурое лицо Майкла. — Но я не могу поселить вас в одну комнату.

Джеймс вздёрнул брови.

— Пойдём, — сказал Майкл и дёрнул его за рукав. — Пойдём, не бузи...

— Нет, подожди, — едко сказал Джеймс и кивнул на Библию. — Ходите в церковь?

Хозяйка моргнула.

— Хожу.

— Вы знаете, что папа наш Франциск сказал: «Если человек гей и обладает доброй волей, кто я такой, чтобы судить его?»

Майкл поперхнулся. Повисло многозначительное молчание. Округлив глаза, хозяйка смотрела на постояльцев. В лице Джеймса не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Так вы... — мучительно выдавила женщина, — вы...

— Мы женаты, — припечатал Джеймс. — Вы что, не смотрите телевизор? В этом году нам разрешили жениться. Вы хоть представляете, что это такое — восемь лет жить вместе в ожидании, когда страна даст добро на то, чтобы выйти в люди?

— Я... я....

— И вот наконец мы поженились, взяли отпуска, вырвались на медовый месяц в Сноудонию, думали полазить по горам и восхититься красотами этого мира. Но нет же! Нас и здесь продолжают притеснять! Занёс же нас чёрт в ваш проклятый городишко. Знаете, я, пожалуй, схожу на исповедь и во всём признаюсь вашему пастору. Это просто невыносимо — терпеть такое отношение, когда весь просвещённый мир уже давно признал, что...

Хозяйка забренчала ключами.

— Возьмите, пожалуйста, возьмите!

По дороге на второй этаж Майкл ткнул Джеймса в спину и прошипел:

— Какого чёрта?

Джеймс, не оборачиваясь, бросил через плечо:

— Научись расслабляться, милый.

Комната как комната. Всё те же шторки в горошек, та же Библия на тумбочке. Две кровати вплотную к стенам, чайный сервиз на две персоны, коврик. Хозяйка отворила дверь, отдала ключ и ушла. Через пять минут вернулась, робко поскреблась и вручила две булочки с корицей на фарфоровой тарелке.

— Это за счёт заведения.

Лицо у неё было стыдливое. Майкл так и не разделся и не снял очки.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, забрал булочки и закрыл дверь.

За окном сгущались плотные дымные сумерки. Он сидел на кровати, не зная, куда себя деть. В ванной шумела вода. Джеймс мылся в душе, посвистывая. Когда он вышел, замотанный в полотенце, и прошлёпал босыми пятками по полу, Майкл подал голос.

— Восемь лет, говоришь? Я же тебя всего двое суток знаю.

— Какая разница? Зато теперь у нас есть душ. Ух ты, это что, булочки? Видать, грымза сильно перепугалась.

Майкл зашёл в ванную, закрылся на щеколду и подумал: во что я ввязался? И, главное, зачем?

Не глядя в зеркало, он быстро разделся, встал под душ и задёрнул штору. Тёплая вода хлынула на макушку. Из одноразового пакетика Майкл выдавил шампунь себе в ладонь и втёр в волосы. Вспенил, смыл. Пальцами поскрёб щетину на подбородке. Джеймс заботливо оставил на раковине пену для бритья и станок.

Из ванной он вышел полностью одетым: опять свитер с высоким горлом, водолазка, джинсы, свежие носки.

— Ого, — сказал Джеймс, развалившись на кровати слева. — Ты без очков и перчаток. Всегда хотел посмотреть на мусульманку без паранджи.

Он присмотрелся, сел и восхищённо сказал:

— Ух ты. Побрился.

— Угу.

— Эй, ну не кускись. Посмотри на меня.

Майкл посмотрел. Джеймс цокнул языком.

— Йап. Кто бы мог подумать, что методом бритья и мытья можно из бомжа сделать секс-символа. Ты прям как Лоуренс Оливье.

Что-то в лице Майкла изменилось, и Джеймс быстро сменил тему.

— Был бы ты девчонкой — я схватил бы, не думая, и женился.

— Ты уже женился, — сказал Майкл и растянулся на кровати. — После восьми лет совместной жизни.

— Прекрасных лет.

— И мучительных.

— Ты что, спать тоже в шмотках будешь?

— Да.

— Ну ё-моё, Майкл.

— Пожалуйста, отстань.

 

* * *

 

Ночью он плохо спал. Снилась красная ковровая дорожка и толпа вокруг неё. Он раздавал автографы и отвечал на вопросы. Вопросы повторяли друг друга и никогда не кончались.

Вдруг металлические ограждения пошатнулись. Они лопнули, как верёвки, а он не успел сбежать. Толпа смыкалась. Бумажки и руки, щелчки и вспышки. Людское море лязгало челюстями. Кто-то дёргал его за края пиджака и манжеты, какая-то женщина кинулась на Майкла и жадно ткнулась носом ему в ключицы. Её тут же с рёвом оттащили.

Майкла швыряло из стороны в сторону, костюм трещал по швам. Они сдёрнули с него пиджак, а затем рубашку. Отдавили ноги и впились пальцами в шею. С силой сорвали штаны. Он вырывался ожесточённо, как раненый зверь, тянул вверх руки и подзывал охрану. Охраны не было. Вспышки камер освещали вереницу чудовищных лиц, алчных и диких, возбуждённо раздевающих Майкла в отчаянных поисках потерянной красоты.

Он проснулся рывком, тяжело дыша, и кто-то сказал ему:

— Спокойно. Не кричи.

Он сел, подслеповато щурясь. Подушка вся пропиталась потом. Сердце в грудной клетке всё ещё стучало лихо и гулко. Быстро проверил, одет ли он.

Да, одет. Всё в порядке. Только лицо непривычно голое. Это потому что щетины нет.

— Ты так орал во сне, ужас берёт, — сказал Джеймс, зашнуровывая свои нелепые рыжие ботинки. — Ты что, жертва медицинских опытов?

— Который час?

— Десять. Пора выдвигаться. В одиннадцать мы должны сдать номер. Как думаешь, она сразу побежит проверять простыни или подождёт, пока мы уедем?

Майкл поморщился. Джеймс подмигнул.

Странное дело — эти дурацкие шуточки давным-давно должны были Майкла доконать. Но не доканывали. Клоунские ужимки, догадался Майкл, это что-то вроде брони. Что бы с тобой не случилось, ты всегда можешь пошутить об этом, и кошмар отскочит от смеха, как от стены горох.

За номер они расплатились поровну. Под пристальным взглядом Джеймса хозяйка безропотно приняла номер, пожелала хорошего дня и усвистала на второй этаж.

— Я ж говорил — сразу кинется менять, — сказал Джеймс, садясь в машину.

— Ты перегнул палку.

— Это я-то перегнул? Ночью ты кричал, как резаный.

— А хозяйка слышала, как я кричал?

— Весь городок слышал, — Джеймс отмахнулся. — Да забей.

— Неловко вышло.

— Зато теперь все будут думать, что я очень хорош в постели.

Майкл фыркнул и завёл машину.

— Жалко, завтрак в стоимость не входит. Придётся опять забегаловку искать.

— Возьмёшь еду на вынос?

Джеймс долгим взглядом смерил Майкла, хотел опять что-то возразить, но передумал.

— Ладно. Возьму.

В этот раз Майкл ждал его на стоянке минут двадцать. Джеймс вернулся с пакетом и листовкой. Из пакета соблазнительно пахло курицей.

— Это очень вредно, — сказал Майкл, вгрызаясь в куриную ножку. — И ужасно калорийно.

— Точняк. Растолстею и в дверь машины не влезу.

Мелкими глотками он пил остывший чай из термоса.

— Придётся угнать тележку из супермаркета. Ты положишь меня в неё и прицепишь к машине буксиром. А я буду бить багажник хлыстом и кричать: «Эгегей!».

— Думаешь, я стану катать тебя на тележке? Ты явно переоценил мою к тебе привязанность.

Джеймс возмутился:

— И что же, ты бросишь больного грустного жирдяя в тележке ни за что ни про что?

— Именно так. Брошу и глазом не моргну.

— У тебя нет сердца.

— Нету.

— Глупости это всё, — сказал Джеймс. — Ты только на словах кремень, а на деле добренький. Катал бы меня в тележке по всей Британии и не пикнул бы.

— Это что, оскорбление?

— Нет, это комплимент.

— Ты не мастер похвалы, Джеймс. Когда мне было двадцать, я и того лучше комплименты отвешивал.

Джеймс проглотил последний кусок курицы и насмешливо прищурился.

— Не могу представить тебя двадцатилетним.

— Но я был двадцатилетним.

— И что ты делал?

— Я? — переспросил Майкл.

— Ты, ты. Чем ты жил, когда тебе было двадцать?

Майкл повёл плечом.

— Чем жил.... Да тем же, чем и остальные двадцатилетние. Мнил себя взрослым и всё повидавшим. Много думал о себе и почти ничего — о деле. Всё время хотел трахаться, но не умел в этом признаваться. Цитировал избитые фразочки и воображал, что я ходячая исключительность.

— Я придумал, что сделать с твоей социофобией, — резко сказал Джеймс.

Очередная тупая шутка. Майкл уже почти к ним привык. Курица кончилась. Майкл похлопал себя по карманам, достал сигареты и закурил.

Покурить-поесть-поспать. Вот такая у тебя теперь жизнь, дорогой секс-символ. Наслаждайся.

На колени упала листовка. Майкл посмотрел на неё и замер.

— Это я в магазине увидел, — жужжал Джеймс. — У них там стойка со всякими киношными штуками. Гляди, чувак ходит в огромной пластмассовой башке. Давай тебе такую же сделаем? Будешь таскаться в ней где захочешь, и никто не станет к тебе приставать.

Майкл в голос захохотал.

Джеймс смотрел на него ошарашенно, а Майкл всё смеялся. Не мог успокоиться. Крупные буквы «Фрэнк» скакали перед глазами.

— Да что не так? Расскажи хоть, вместе поржём.

— Ничего. Всё в порядке.

— Что-то не похоже.

— А я говорю, порядок.

— Ты сигаретой сейчас подавишься.

Майкл затянулся и затушил огонёк.

— Забудь про голову. Поедем дальше.


	3. Chapter 3

К третьему дню Уэльс с его горными хребтами и национальными парками наконец скрылся из виду. В пригороде Манчестера Майкл купил себе первую попавшуюся лёгкую куртку, а Джеймс приобрёл новый дождевик. Ещё купили палатку — большую, утеплённую, с прилагающимся огромным матрасом. Обновили канистру с бензином. Джеймс насилу отволок Майкла в строительный магазин.

— Думай что хочешь, а я считаю, что только дурак колесит по дорогам без инструментов. Мы не можем позволить себе такую роскошь.

Выхаживая между рядов с розетками и гвоздодёрами, Джеймс возмужал, раздухарился, стал величественным и всезнающим. Майкл толкал тележку и улыбался уголком губ.

— Так. Первым делом, конечно, молоток. Без молотка жить нельзя. Потом пассатижи на сто семьдесят пять миллиметров. Затем бокорезы.

Всё перечисленное он беспорядочно швырял в тележку. Майкл повертел в руках бокорезы и сказал:

— Не вижу никакой разницы между ними и пассатижами.

Джеймс крутанулся на месте.

— Шутишь, что ли?

— Да нет. Я просто этим сроду не занимался.

— Ты что, не ковырялся с тачками? У вас не было ржавой развалюхи на заднем дворе?

— Нет.

— Загубленное детство, — посетовал Джеймс, изучая тридцать видов болтиков на полке. На взгляд Майкла, они не отличались друг от друга ничем.

— У меня было отличное детство, — сердито сказал Майкл. — А на случай поломок машины у нас с отцом был дядя Алистер.

— А сами вы безрукие, что ли?

— Алистер механик, — корректно сказал Майкл. — Он приезжал и всё делал.

— Фу какие, — сморщился Джеймс. — Ты ещё про Санта-Клауса мне расскажи.

— Но он правда приезжал!

— Ради всего святого, говори потише. Продавцам этого магазина вовсе необязательно знать, что у тебя нет яиц.

Вместо ответа Майкл надел на него шлем сварщика и щёлкнул по тому месту, где должен быть нос. Джеймс тоже не остался в долгу — он схватил с полки каску и нахлобучил Майклу на голову.

— Смотри-ка, подлецу всё к лицу. Так ты даже похож на мужика. Обманчивое впечатление.

— Пошёл к чёрту.

— Всё потом... Вот гляди сюда, сейчас я всё растолкую. Нужны гайки и шестигранные болты, чем больше, тем лучше. Для крепления гаек понадобятся торцевые головки.

— Эти?

— Конечно, эти. Дурацких вопросов не задавай.... Едем дальше. Гаечные ключи. Разные и комбинированные. От шести до тридцати двух миллиметров. Отвёртки крестовые и плоские. Конечно, свечные головки. Не забудем и про удлинители... Ну как, ощущаешь прилив тестостерона? Бодрит?

— Выйдем отсюда, и я тебе шею намылю.

— Ничего ты мне не намылишь.

— А где здесь продаются монтировки?

Джеймс уважительно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Какой ты опасный, зайка! Давай дружить.

— Я не расслышал, где монтировки.

— Ладно, ладно, уговорил. Пошли к кассе, псих. Только каску сними.

Он бодро шёл к кассам, а Майкл шагал за ним. Уже на выходе он вспомнил, что забыл нацепить очки и бейсболку. Просто в голову не пришло. Джеймс выклянчил у продавца скидку, купил стопку бумажных пакетов, трижды обозвал Майкла пропащим, дважды извинился и теперь норовил отобрать сумку с инструментами.

— Отдай сюда. Такие вещи тебе доверять нельзя.

Майкл покорно отдал сумку, шёл к машине и сверлил взглядом встрёпанную голову. Кое-где в тёмных волосах уже запутались проблески седины. Хотя сколько ему лет-то? Ну тридцать. Может, тридцать два. 

Майкл впервые подумал: что я знаю об этом парне?

А он обо мне — что?

 

* * *

 

— Роттердам.

— Манчестер.

— Рейкьявик.

— Кембридж.

— Женева.

— Акапулько.

— Окленд.

— Дуглас.

— Стерлинг.

— Глазго.

— Олбани.

— Иерусалим.

— Мехико.

— Огаста.

Джеймс недоверчиво спросил:

— Какая ещё Огаста? Нет такого города.

— А вот и есть. Ты невежда. Огаста — это город в Америке, штат Джорджия.

— Ты там был?

— Так точно.

— Что ты, чёрт побери, делал в штате Джорджия?

— Мимо проезжал, — расплывчато сказал Майкл.

— Это что, очередная острая тема из тех, что нельзя обсуждать?

— Скажем так — я просто не хочу говорить об этом. Иди уже в магазин.

Джеймс тяжко вздохнул, оторвался от возни с бумажным пакетом и посмотрел на Майкла укоризненно.

— Знаешь, меня достало повсюду расхаживать одному.

— Ничего не поделаешь. Нам ведь нужно что-то есть.

Они остановились на парковке в очередном мелком городишке на севере Англии и вяло переругивались в машине. Джеймс расправил бумажный пакет с прорезанными дырочками для глаз.

— Гляди, что я для тебя сделал.

— О боже. Предлагаешь мне надеть на голову пакет?

— Примерь хотя бы.

Майкл примерил. Пакет налез на голову точь в точь.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал Джеймс.

— Я выгляжу полным идиотом.

— Вот именно. Никто и не заметит. Поднимай задницу, пойдём вместе.

Да что я теряю, в конце-то концов, думал Майкл, заходя в магазин и шагая вдоль полок. Дышать в пакете было сложнее, зато не было ни капли нервозности. Две продавщицы в углу шушукались, но вовсе не из-за суперзвезды — их волновал исключительно дурак в пакете на голове.

Одна из девушек что-то спросила у Джеймса, и он громогласно ответил:

— Ах, это. Не обращайте внимания. Мой друг — адепт секты против пришельцев. По будням они носят бумажные пакеты, а по выходным — шапочки из фольги.

Пока Майкл покупал еду, Джеймс притащил бутылку виски. Они вышли, нагруженные продуктами и бутылками, сгрузили покупки в багажник и тронулись в путь.

— Скоро Шотландия, — сказал Джеймс, сверившись с картой. — Часа через три тем же темпом.

— Сумерки, — сказал Майкл. — Придётся где-нибудь заночевать.

— У нас есть палатка и виски.

— Я тебя боюсь.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Повернёшь налево на том перекрёстке — вырулим в национальный парк. Озёра, красотища, все дела.

Гор больше не было — только равнина, изредка вздыбленная пологими холмами. Туман теперь не кружил вокруг вершин, а спускался низко, вкрадчиво, стелился по траве и обнимал холодной ладонью редкие домики вдоль дороги.

— А в Шотландии сейчас рыжее всё... Как будто осень.

Какая ещё осень? Майкл забыл про времена года. Не мог вспомнить, какой сейчас месяц и день. Сумерки — они и есть сумерки. Когда день на границе с ночью, время размывается, как прибрежный песок.

Когда доехали до нужного места, минут пятнадцать кружили вокруг округлого прозрачного озерца. Бесцветная вода, как мытое стекло, обнажала мелкое каменистое дно. Белые мальки испуганно сновали туда-сюда. Джеймс пустил по поверхности озера плоский камешек. Мальки бросились врассыпную.

— Джим, помоги мне поставить палатку.

— Джим?

Холмы превратили голос Джеймса в раскатистое эхо, и Майкл вздрогнул.

— Ты назвал меня Джимом?

— Назвал, и что с того?

Он улыбнулся, отобрал у Майкла палатку и ответил:

— Ничего. Сядь на матрас и виски налей. Палатку поставлю сам.

Майкл сидел на матрасе, напялив бумажный пакет, и наблюдал, как Джеймс корячится, вбивая колышки в землю.

Как всё глупо... Откуда только взялся в моей жизни этот странный человек с палаткой и ухмылкой, этот клоун в дождевике, этот безумец. Зачем он пришёл и что со мной сделал.

И — главное — почему я это ему позволил?

— Налил? — спросил Джеймс, перехватил пластмассовый стаканчик и залпом опрокинул в себя виски. — Ух какой. Теплеет. Пододвинься.

Места на матрасе было вдоволь, но он приткнулся вплотную к Майклу, плечом к плечу. У него будто не было понятия о зоне комфорта.

Майкл почему-то не отодвинулся.

— Теперь ты будешь повсюду ходить в бумажном пакете на башке?

— Ага, — согласился Майкл.

— Жуть какая.

— Хочешь, буду озвучивать тебе свою мимику?

Под пакетом Майкл усмехнулся, но Джеймс шутки не понял. Он же не смотрит кино.

— Хочу.

— Вот сейчас я улыбаюсь.

— Как здорово.

Джеймс смотрел на озеро, а Майкл — на Джеймса. Они помолчали.

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Сам не знаю.

— Почему ты скрываешь своё лицо?

— Я... слушай...

— Да перестань.

— Понимаешь... Чёрт. Это больше не моё лицо. Оно было моим, но теперь принадлежит не мне.

Майкл почему-то разволновался и похлопал себя по карманам куртки.

— В левом, — подсказал Джеймс. Майкл сунул руку в левый карман и достал сигареты. Щёлкнул зажигалкой.

— Спасибо.

— Ну так что насчёт твоего лица?

Майкл выдохнул дым через нос.

— А, зачем я тут распинаюсь. Ни черта ты не понимаешь... В твоём мире всё легко и просто. Захотел — напросился в попутчики к первому встречному. Захотел — к чёрту послал. Захотел — назвался голубым. Можешь делать, что хочешь. У тебя на любой случай шуточка заготовлена, клоун.

Джеймс ухмыльнулся правой стороной лица. Левая осталась неподвижна.

— А ты пытался когда-нибудь рассмешить клоуна?

— Что?

— Ты пытался?

— Я... Нет.

Джеймс тихо и невесело рассмеялся.

— Давай спать.

— Давай.

Оттащили матрас в палатку, улеглись по обе стороны. Было темно и холодно. Майкл тупо порадовался, что не нужно объяснять, почему он не хочет раздеваться.

Но Джеймс и не спрашивал. Он лежал на боку спиной к Майклу, и Майкл, прищурившись, мог разглядеть выпирающий позвонок на его открытой шее.

Молчали очень долго. Майкл слышал, как Джеймс сопит, проваливаясь в тяжёлый прохладный сон. Он неуверенно перекинул руку через чужую спину.

— Ты думаешь, я бродяга, — сонно пробубнил Джеймс. — Но я не бродяга... У меня есть дом. Хороший. Большой. Только я больше не мог в нём находиться.

— Я понимаю, Джим, — шёпотом сказал Майкл, уткнувшись носом в чёртов шейный позвонок. — Спи.

 

* * *

 

Но среди ночи Майкл проснулся оттого, что кусали комары, и вышел из палатки. Под пасмурным небом без единой звезды Джеймс подкачивал шины внедорожника, яростно орудуя насосом.

— Ты больной? — спросил Майкл. — Сейчас сколько времени?

— Замёрз и проснулся, — сказал Джеймс. — А заново уснуть не смог. Хоть пользу принесу.

Майкл умылся озёрной водой и вернулся к машине. Чтобы комары не кусали, натянул на голову мятый бумажный пакет. Сел на землю и смотрел, как Джеймс азартно носится вокруг шин, взвинченный и напряжённый, как нерв.

Яркий и неестественный свет фар высвечивал его фигуру, будто софит на сцене. Майкл моргнул, чтобы отделаться от иллюзии.

— Тебе помочь?

— Я справлюсь, — весело сказал Джеймс. — Утром в Шотландию поедем. Хочешь в Шотландию?

— Там небось все говорят, как ты.

— И даже хуже.

— Куда уж хуже...

Джеймс остановился, поднял с травы бутылку виски и хлебнул из горлышка. Губы у него заблестели. Он вытер их рукавом. Майкл кивнул на внедорожник.

— Любишь машины?

— Ну да. А кто не любит?

— Много кто. Я к машинам почти равнодушен. Формула-1 нравилась когда-то, разве что.

Джеймс опять заулыбался. Кошачья улыбка копала ямки на его бледных щеках.

— Ещё б ты в ней что-нибудь понимал.

— И кое-что понимаю!

— Не смеши меня.

— Поводить хочешь?

Джеймс остановился и поглядел на Майкла тяжёлым взглядом.

— Доверишь мне машину?

— Доверю.

— Тогда хочу.

Майкл бросил ему ключи. Джеймс поймал. Несколько секунд он задумчиво вертел их в пальцах.

— Только давай отъедем на трассу.

— А палатка?

— Да что с ней станет.

Казалось, Джеймс пытается отстрочить момент, когда нужно сесть за руль. Он огляделся, переступая с ноги на ногу. Кивнул. Запрыгнул на сиденье водителя, а Майкл сел рядом. Джеймс вставил ключ в замок зажигания и провернул. Машина заурчала тихо, ласково. Джеймс машинально погладил её по приборной панели, как собаку по холке.

Они выехали на трассу. Джеймс вёл ровно и плавно, тщательно высматривая окрестности. Дорога была пуста. Джеймс остановился и спросил:

— Ты останешься?

— Ага, — сказал Майкл и пожалел, что через бумажный пакет не видно усмешки: мол, давай, парень, покажи класс.

— Тогда пристегнись.

Майкл пристегнулся. Джеймс оттянул ремень через плечо и несколько секунд колдовал с рычагами.

Что-то случилось с ним буквально за секунду. Только что был клоуном — и вдруг выпрямился, собрался, как гончая в стойке. Мышцы сгруппировались, движения обрели чёткость, спина, локти, ладони — всё стало единой системой.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Отключаю автомат и перехожу на ручное управление. Этому тебя дядя Алистер не учил?

Майкл цыкнул, но Джеймс не обратил внимания. Он глубоко вздохнул, сказал:

— Поехали, — и рывком вжал педаль газа в пол.

Сначала Майклу показалось — из него вынули все внутренности, засунули обратно и перемешали в случайном порядке. Шины завизжали. Фары панически шарили по дороге. Джеймс быстро перестраивался из ряда в ряд, лавировал между ними. Повернул раз, повернул второй.

— Семьдесят миль... Семьдесят пять! Ты обалдел?

— Йаху-у-у-у!

— Восемьдесят. Девяносто. Чёрт побери, Джеймс! Сотня! Сто десять!

Майкл орал, а Джеймс хохотал, как припадочный. Скорость пронизывала всё тело, сводила с ума. Хохот Джеймса нарастал, а потом вдруг оборвался. Майкл только сейчас заметил крупные градины пота, застывшие у него на лбу.

— ДЖЕЙМС!

Рывок.

Майкла тряхнуло. Машина остановилась, как вкопанная. Джеймс открыл дверь и выпал из машины на шоссе. На шатающихся ногах Майкл выпрыгнул из внедорожника, обошёл машину и уставился на скрюченную фигуру, сидящую на асфальте возле переднего колеса. Пахло резиной и ночью.

— Ты поехавший? — прохрипел Майкл чужим голосом. — Совсем башки нет?

Плечи у Джеймса тряслись от смеха.

Майкл сделал шаг к нему. Колени от напряжения онемели.

— Кто тебя учил водить — Мефистофель? Что ты ржёшь, дурень?

Он подошёл поближе, сел рядом и дотронулся до трясущегося плеча. Теперь он увидел: Джеймс не смеялся. Он плакал. Пот тёк с его лица вперемешку с крупными каплями злых, ничуть не жалобных слёз.

— Джим, — бестолково пробормотал Майкл, чувствуя себя старым и глупым, — Джейми...

Джеймс посмотрел на него. Голубые глаза в сетке красных сосудов.

— Сними его, — попросил он.

Майкл медленно снял дурацкий пакет. Прохлада лизнула его в лицо.

— Ты очень красивый.

— Умолкни, — попросил Майкл, притянул его за шею и прижался губами к губам.

Тёмная трасса. Вкус соли и виски. Влажный горячий язык.


	4. Chapter 4

— Эй! Эй, парень!

Пацан в красной футболке перестал лупить кожаный мяч и удивлённо переспросил:

— Это вы мне?

Стекло машины опустилось. Мужик кивнул. За ним в кресле водителя виднелся тип в зеркальных очках-авиаторах.

— Какой это город, парень?

— Моффат, сэр, — удивлённо ответил пацан.

— Вау, — обрадовался мужик и толкнул локтём попутчика. — Видал? Мы в Шотландии!

— Я слышу, — ответил попутчик и улыбнулся.

— Парень, а где здесь можно прилично пожрать и не разориться?

Пацан с мячом почесал затылок и неуверенно махнул рукой.

— Доедете до площади — там, типа, кафешка есть рядом с кинотеатром.

— Круть, — сказал мужик. — Спасибо, парень, бывай... Поехали, Майки. Все сэндвичи мира ждут, когда мы их съедим.

Стекло поднялось, и они тронулись дальше. Майкл медленно колесил по узким улочкам, разглядывая типичный британский пейзаж. Он вырос в точно таком же маленьком городке и смог бы по памяти пересказать всё, что откроется взгляду: обязательно церковь с часами, ряды аккуратных двухэтажных домиков, зелёные лужайки, маленькие семейные ресторанчики на углу. Одним из таких ресторанчиков владел и отец Майкла. В юности Майкл прислуживал официантом и носился между столиками, как ошпаренный. Он как сейчас помнил: самое важное — хорошая память и удобная обувь. Остальное, в сущности, ерунда.

Он любил эти города. Любил той любовью, какую подросший ребёнок питает к своим детским игрушкам. С грустью думал: всё это замечательно, но в таких городках люди знают друг друга по имени.

Впрочем, какое это имеет значение теперь? Ты дожил до дня, когда не можешь выйти из дома без страха попасться на глаза папарацци. Значит ли это, что весь населённый мир — лишь один маленький захолустный город? Извилистый, протяжённый, но всё же тесный. Чихнёшь — и ещё двадцать лет тебя будут дразнить.

— Сиди, — сказал Джеймс и хлопнул Майкла по колену. — Сам схожу. Тебе с курицей или с говядиной?

— С курицей.

— Слабак.

— Неправда.

— Правда-правда. Все вы, ирландцы, только прикидываетесь брутальными. Вы даже свой девчачий виски рекламируете как пойло для суровых мужиков.

— Девчачий? — переспросил Майкл. — Ты ни черта не смыслишь в виски, старик.

— Это ты не смыслишь. А я дело говорю, — он скорчил благовоспитанное лицо и высоким голосом пропел: — Смотрите, меня зовут Нэнси, и я отмечаю с девочками выпускной! Мы очень взрослые и пьём только «Джеймсон»! Хи-хи-хи.

— Иди уже.

Ушёл. Майкл ждал в машине, постукивая пальцами по рулю. Играла какая-то привязчивая попсовая песенка про любовь, крошку, детку и «зачем ты ушла». Майкл сам не замечал, что подпевает, а когда заметил — выключил. Ещё не хватало.

Сверился с часами и удивился: Джеймса нет уже двадцать минут. Пойти проверить, что ли?

Вышел из машины, посвистывая, и завернул за угол. Мимо тянулась низкая зелёная ограда. На велопарковке кто-то бросил дешёвый разноцветный велосипед. В магазинчике через дорогу торговали садовыми ножницами и лейками. Майкл шагал к городской площади, сунув руки в карманы, и издалека приметил Джеймса. Ссутуленная фигура замерла около вывески кинотеатра. В правой руке у Джеймса болтался пакет с сэндвичами.

— Чего залип? — сказал Майкл, подошёл поближе и остановился.

Киноафиша, по обычаю маленького городка, не изобиловала разнообразием. Местные прокатчики не гоняли сорок фильмов на дню. Они получали из столицы лишь несколько плёнок и кучу раздатки к ним — часто с опозданием, иногда фатальным.

Джеймс стоял рядом с тумбой, обклеенной плакатами фильма «Советник». Поверх одного плаката предприимчивая проститутка налепила свою рекламу: «Синтия, 24 часа». Джеймс за край отодрал бумажку с Синтией и уставился на лощёное лицо Майкла Фассбендера. Двадцать других лиц Фассбендера, мятых, очкастых и глянцевых, безразлично глядели на него справа, слева и сверху.

Он обернулся, посмотрел на настоящего Майкла, а потом — на рекламную копию.

Минуту назад сердце у Майкла билось. Майкл не помнил этого, но точно знал: билось.

— Выходит, ты актёр.

Майкл молчал.

— Хорошо получился, — негромко похвалил Джеймс. — Гляжу, шрам под носом они тебе замазали.

— Угу.

— Подлецы, — сказал Джеймс, отвернулся от тумбы и прошёл мимо лёгким шагом. Майкл глядел ему в спину, пока глаза не стали слезиться.

И так отчего-то в груди подвело. Так кольнуло.

— Что встал-то? — издалека прокричал Джеймс. — Едем дальше?

— Едем, — сипло подтвердил Майкл.

Сердце ёкнуло и застучало снова.

 

* * *

 

Каменистая спина полуострова Малл-оф-Кинтайр перед сумерками дрожала. Волны пенились, набегая на песочные берега, и тут же испуганно отскакивали. Паромная переправа с Ардроссана до Кэмпбелтауна осталась в памяти Майкла привкусом морской соли. Этот вкус не исчезал, хоть убей.

Майкл съехал на просёлочную дорогу и минут двадцать плутал. Выволок палатку и долго мучился с колышками. Проклятая, проклятая палатка. Майкл собирал её вечность. Ничего не складывалось.

Хлопнула дверь машины.

— Дай сюда.

Майкл отдал Джеймсу колышки и отошёл в сторону.

— Вот тут встань.

Встал.

— Держи ровно.

Подержал.

Когда закончили с палаткой, было уже за полночь. Майкл развёл костерок и раздул угли. Сидели, смотрели в огонь. Майкл давно хотел увидеть Малл-оф-Кинтайр: старая тёплая мечта, романтические песенки Пола Маккартни, точка между Британией и Ирландией. Поросшие мхом булыжники на берегу вызывали смутные ассоциации с детством.

Обхватив руками колени, Джеймс глухо сказал:

— Неужели я так похож на них?

— На кого? — спросил Майкл, рассматривая набегающую тёмную волну.

Зачем спросил? И так ведь ответ ясен.

— На них, — повторил Джеймс. — Этих людей, которые лезут в твою жизнь. Просят автографы и всё такое.

— Джим, ведь не в автографах дело...

— Ответь на вопрос: я на них похож?

— Нет.

— В чём тогда дело? Так трудно было сказать?

Майкл тяжело вздохнул.

— Боялся.

— Чёрт побери, чего?

— Что ты станешь со мной другим.

Джеймс нелепо дёрнулся.

— Они все такими становятся, — сказал Майкл. — Стоит им узнать меня, всё летит к чёртовой матери. Будто я уже не человек. Будто я... не знаю, ценный предмет. Я — трофей, и любая часть меня — повод покрасоваться перед друзьями. Мой автограф. Фотография. Кусок моего пиджака. Моих бывших женщин закидывают тоннами угрожающих писем. Говорят: мы уничтожим тебя, потому что ты переспала с Фассбендером, а мы — нет. Говорят: Майкл, я хочу иметь от тебя детей. А я — я сам — уже ничего ни от кого не хочу... Кого любил, со всеми разругался. Джеймс, ты видел когда-нибудь голову кабана на стене трофеев? Я — тот самый кабан. И однажды попадусь в капкан. Кажется, что уже попался.

Ветер стих. Майкл помолчал. Слова давались неожиданно трудно. Он едко уколол себя мрачной мыслью: это потому что не по сценарию.

Был бы сценарий — ты бы прекрасно сыграл.

— И только ты... Ты один не хвалился мной, как коллекционным предметом. Не фотографировался. Не просил у меня автограф.

Джеймс хмыкнул без малейшего проблеска доброты.

— Я хуже, Майки. На что мне твой автограф? Мне нужен весь ты.

Майкл подумал: а что, если это не маленькие города бегут за мной по пятам? Может, я сам на себе их тащу. Города неохотно волочатся. Тяжёлые, суки. Какие же они тяжёлые.

Джеймс встал, подошёл и поднял его на ноги. Сдёрнул с руки перчатку. Сдёрнул вторую. Ночная прохлада обожгла руки Майкла почище огня.

— Нет...

Джеймс не был послушным. В любую мелочь вгрызался вопреки здравому смыслу. И в этот раз тоже не отпустил.

Он сдирал с Майкла слои одежды без малейшего сожаления. Стряхнул пуховик. Через голову стянул свитер с высоким горлом. Водолазку, облепившую Майкла, как вторую кожу, тоже не пощадил. Из-под водолазки вынырнуло гибкое совершенное тело — чуть сутулый торс, славно слепленные ключицы, и высокая светлая шея, и плечи, и все нелепые родинки на них. Разлёт груди. Мускулы. Круглые маленькие соски.

Всё скрываемое, собственное, подлинное, не единожды запечатлённое в глянце — всё обнажилось. Майкл зажмурился, его трясло. Так хотелось укрыться хоть чем-нибудь, хоть тканью, хоть рванью, хоть салфеткой.

Майкл стоял столбом, а быстрые ловкие пальцы уже возились с его ширинкой, расстегивали молнию и сминали джинсы, вынимали пуговицы из петель. Кожа Майкла, обнажаясь по дюйму, в свете огня стала дрожащей и рыжей. Джеймс прижался губами к ямке между ребёр и влажно облизнул сосок.

Вместе с джинсами он стащил с Майкла трусы, заставил переступить через них и остаться голым. Отошёл на шаг. Стоял и смотрел.

— Джеймс, я прошу тебя...

— Тшшш. Дай ты мне насмотреться.

Майкл трясся ледяной долгой дрожью. Руки и ноги покрылись гусиной кожей. Джеймс горячей ладонью зачарованно провёл по плоскому животу и выпуклым косточкам бедёр.

— Боже.

Какой там боже, подумал Майкл.

Кому ты молишься, Джимми?

Никого тут нет.

Одежды так много... Майкл переступает через горы вещей, чтобы стянуть с Джеймса дождевик. Нужны лишь матрас и палатка. На матрасе жёстко и холодно, но это всё глупости, на них наплевать. Майкл подтолкнул Джеймса на матрас и наклонился, чтобы развязать ему шнурки и стянуть жуткие рыжие ботинки — аккуратно, один за другим. Джеймс медленно снял футболку. Под футболкой от груди расходились короткие белые шрамы.

Майкл остановился.

— Откуда они?

Джеймс мотнул головой, как собака.

— Это что, так важно?

— Нет, но...

— Значит, неважно.

Чёртово время... Вот ещё одна минута прошла, и прошла безвозвратно, пусто. Её уже не вернёшь. Шрамы на его груди странно притягивали Майкла. К ним хотелось прикоснуться. Ощутить под пальцами бугорки сросшейся, будто запаянной кожи.

Белые-белые полосы. Как следы на теле Земли. Развал и схождение древних материков.

— Что ты там бормочешь? — шёпотом спросил Джеймс. — Иди ко мне.

В кармане дождевика у него завалялась смазка (вот сукин сын, когда только успел?). Он мял в руках тюбик с на редкость придурочным видом.

— Если ты хочешь... — наконец мучительно сказал Джеймс, — я мог бы... но если бы ты позволил...

Будь проклята внезапная тактичность. Не было, не было — и вдруг откуда-то взялась.

— А я бы позволил, — сказал Майкл.

И сам удивился: надо же.

Джеймс скулил, утыкался носом в шею Майкла, он так старался быть терпеливым и аккуратным, но, конечно, это не получалось. Было видно: ему страшно до ужаса, и этот страх нелеп. Хотелось сказать: прекрати, я же не рассыплюсь, что ты трясёшься со мной, как с девочкой? Всё, что могло меня ранить, давно уже ранило. Ты умеешь только лечить.

— Больно?

— Нет.

— Врёшь всё... — тоскливо провыл Джеймс Майклу в ухо и зацепился зубами за мочку. — Заврался.

— Да нет же, дурак.

Он поёрзал, и Майкл согнулся в дугу — так остро ощутилось движение. Вдруг они куда-то заспешили, будто опаздывали на поезд. Так вот что чувствуют женщины, изумлённо думал Майкл, шаря ладонью по влажной от пота спине. Это жадное медленное скольжение. Первые робкие толчки. Теснота, узость. Тяжесть чужого тёплого тела. Желание почувствовать в себе кого-то другого — и наполниться этим, как чаша.

— Не беги ты от меня, — серьёзным шёпотом попросил Джеймс, протянул руку и отвёл волосы с его лба. Майкл поймал его и лениво куснул за палец.

— Не буду.

 

* * *

 

Два приятеля долго выбирали кофе, и за это время она успела рассмотреть гостей с головы до ног. Что-то здесь было знакомое... Что-то. Один — хваткий, патлатый, скабрезный, в потёртых джинсах и жутких огромных ботинках. Говорит с диким акцентом, точь в точь как бывший муж.

Зато второй — о, второй сущий Апполон. Женщина за стойкой кофейни долго всматривалась в бледное лицо с квадратной челюстью. Футболка так славно облепила широченные плечи, что этим можно любоваться часами. Смотреть не пересмотреть. Как в кино.

Она подумала о кино и тут же вскрикнула:

— Фассбендер!

Посетитель вздрогнул. Его напарник недоумённо спросил:

— Какой Фассбендер?

— Боже мой, вы Майкл Фассбендер! — повторила женщина, шало улыбаясь.

Напарник поднял брови, придирчиво осмотрел своего друга и переспросил:

— Кто — он? Бог с вами.

— Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht Englisch sprechen, — с извиняющейся улыбкой сказал Фассбендер. Женщина за стойкой вытаращила глаза.

— Но...

Шотландец по-дружески ей подмигнул.

— Даже не пытайтесь. Он по-нашему ни бум-бум. Эти проклятые берлинские делегаты — прутся сюда, как черти в ад. Ничем их не остановишь.

— Geben sie zwei kaffee, bitte.

Женщина открыла рот и закрыла. Молча протянула два стаканчика кофе.

— Danke.

Дверь открылась и закрылась. Шотландец галантно её придержал.

 

* * *

 

— Британия скоро кончится, — с сожалением сказал Майкл, поворачивая руль. — Что там дальше — Абердин? Эвернесс?

— Шотландия, — наставительно пробубнил Джеймс, — это не край земли.

— Не край, но уже близко к нему.

Джеймс сладко подрёмывал на соседнем сиденье. Майкл насмешливо потрепал его по коленке. Джеймс вздрогнул и разлепил один глаз.

— Эй, звезда, ты сам-то откуда? Небось откопался из какой-нибудь ирландской дыры и строишь из себя не пойми что.

— Ну всё, ты меня раскусил. Ни одной тайны не оставил.

— Это я могу.

— Может, в Америку рванём? Там дорог много.

Джеймс выпрямился и устало протёр ладонью лицо.

— А что в Америке?

— Да ничего. Огаста.

— Нет никакой Огасты, ты всё придумал.

— А вот и не придумал. Огаста — это в штате Джорджия. Между прочим, в Гражданскую войну она не раз становилась столицей.

— Для выдуманного города у Огасты удивительно богатая история.

— Огаста не выдумана, — упрямо сказал Майкл. — Сейчас доедем до аэропорта, и я куплю туда билеты.

— А тебя после этого точно в психушку не увезут?

— Меня увезут в Огасту!

— Нашёл чем гордиться.

Майкл обессиленно хлопнул рукой по рулю и захохотал. Джеймс, прищурившись, смешливо осмотрелся.

— А где мы сейчас? Что-то знакомое.

— Глазго.

Джеймс подобрался, выпрямился и несколько минут разглядывал городской пейзаж за окном. Центр города со старинными зданиями и ровными бордюрами сменился окраиной. Теперь они ехали по асфальту, и внедорожник неловко теснился в узких улочках.

— А в Америке, — сказал Майкл, — всюду сплошные шоссе.

— Тормозни-ка.

Майкл удивлённо оглянулся на него, но покорно сбавил ход.

— Теперь налево.

Налево простиралась однополосная дорога, льнущая к тёмным кирпичным домам. Промышленный район перемежался со спальными кварталами. Какой-то дедушка выгуливал таксу на маленьком клочке зелени во дворах.

— Здесь остановись.

Майкл втиснулся в пустое пространство между мусорными баками. Сердобольные градостроители расчертили пару парковочных мест. Справа был «Сабвэй», слева — тату-салон. Джеймс вынырнул из машины, толкнул неприметную дверцу между ними и скрылся в подъезде.

— Джеймс! — рявкнул Майкл, вышел из машины и забежал в дом вслед за ним. — Какого чёрта?

Шаги Джеймса бодро поднимались по лестнице.

— Не бузи, — сказал он, а эхо повторило. — На минутку заглянем, всего-то.

Чертыхаясь, Майкл поскакал по ступеням — один пролёт, второй. Дверь в одну из квартир была приоткрыта. Мелькнула спина Джеймса. Майкл неуверенно заглянул внутрь и громким шёпотом сказал:

— Ты что, совсем? Чей это, чёрт побери, дом?

Майкл остановился посреди захламлённого холла. Машинально закрыл за собой дверь и огляделся. Квартира была обычная — с диваном и тумбочками, с лампой у подлокотника, кухонной зоной без изысков. Под ногами расстелился ковёр, который явно не пылесосили уже очень давно. Все окна закрыты наглухо, на окнах — шторы. За диваном виднелся стеклянный шкаф с тысячей разнокалиберных кубков — серебристых, позолоченных, маленьких и высоких. Медали, как гроздья, свисали с гвоздей на стенах. Майкл сделал к ним шаг, споткнулся обо что-то круглое и поднял с пола старый гоночный шлем.

— Подожди минуту, — крикнул Джеймс из глубины квартиры. — Я сейчас.

Он стоял и мял в руках шлем. Потом подошёл к шкафам и стал рассматривать кубки один за другим: Глазго, Шотландия, Англия. Самый большой и сияющий кубок — первое место в Чемпионате Европы по картингу.

В квартире что-то грохотало, но Майкл не слушал. Он обратил внимание на стопки автомобильных журналов вокруг дивана. Тут подшивка за несколько лет, не меньше. Некоторые были зачитаны до дыр, другие почти нетронуты. На обложке верхнего журнала сияло лицо Джеймса: вот он прижимается губами к золоту на фоне низкой, почти игрушечной машинки. Он моложе, чем сейчас. Может быть, лет на пять. Поверх журнала кто-то поставил чашку с недопитым кофе, и коричневое пятно уродливо расползлось по лицу.

Под диваном Майкл нашёл засаленную газету. Один раз взглянул на заголовок и, не читая, замер: «Глазговский картингист разбился в аварии».

— Ну всё, я готов исследовать эту твою Огасту, — преувеличенно бодрым голосом сказал Джеймс и вышел в холл. При нём был новый рюкзак, ещё больше прежнего.

Майкл поднял голову и бесстрастно взглянул в его взвинченное шальное лицо.

Смотрели друг на друга. Джеймс побелел пятнами, и веснушки на коже стали ещё заметней. Из-за ворота футболки виднелся краешек белёсого шрама. Как Майкл раньше не замечал?

— Полетели в Огасту? — повторил Джеймс беспомощно, как ребёнок.

Майкл свернул газету, положил на диван и согласился:

— Полетели. Только куртку другую возьми.

На лестнице Майкл поймал его и украдкой прижался губами к затылку. Джеймс вывернулся:

— Можно я поведу? Аккуратно.

— Можно, — сказал Майкл.

 


End file.
